conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Loroe
Loroe is a language spoken in the Land of Lóro, one of the biggest regions of the Eastern Lands. Some historians believe Loroe was the fist spoken language to be written down with a precise grammar; unfortunately, we lost a lot of information about early Loroe during the Storming of the Hall of Dusk, during which a lot of old documents were burnt: this is the main reason we are not able to say when it was born. It later became one of the most common language in the Eastern Lands, due to the important commercial role of the Land of Lóro . Classification and Dialects There is a "pure" Loroe language which is the one spoken in Arrah, the capital city of the Land of Lóro, even though there are some differences between the Loroe spoken by rich people and the lower class.Loroe has spread in all the Eastern Lands during the time, due to the central role of the Land of Lóro in the commerce and each region has its own versionl or "dialect": the most important are the northen dialect and the one of the islands Phonology The following tables include the IPAs for all the alphabets in Loroe. 'Consonants' There are 18 consonants, starting from which is possible to create consonants groups: *Di-groups(CC) Each consonantic group is indivisible, and some of them have a unique symbol in the Loroe writing system.Notice that the consonants ɱ and ŋ can never be in the second position in a CC group. *Tri-groups(CCC) 'Vowels' There are 5 vowels in the Loroe language. Sounds /ɛ/, /ɔ/ e /ɑ/ are ammitted but they are used only for long vowels. *Diphthongs *Long vowels Sometimes, while inflecting nouns or adjectives, can happen that two vowels are close. In these cases, if the two vowels are the same, we say that there is one long vowel. ''' Writing System' FROM THIS POINT FURTHER, I COPIED THE SOURCE FROM ANOTHER CONLANG PAGE TO USE IT AS 'TEMPLATE' FOR MY CONLANG. '''I AM NOT TRYING TO STOLE ANYONE'S WORK.' EVERY DAY I TRY TO ADD A LITTLE BIT OF LOROE LANGUAGE. 'Grammar' 'Nouns' 'Pluralization Rules' 'Cases' *switch: switching the order of the vowels and consonants in the last syllable of the noun. Example: Friend = ahvil Standard Dialect 'Verbs' Verbs in Radj are conjugated not according to tenses but Person and Number. Aspect markers will be attached to the infinitive or conjugated verb when necessary. 'Syntax' The sentence structures of Radj are fairly flexible due to the presence of noun cases and verb conjugations. Most of the time Radj is SOV or OVS. 'Most Common Sentence Structures:' (Time, Location, and Obj. can be absent) *Time + Subj. + Obj. + Location + v. *Time + Subj. + Obj. + v + Location. *Subj. + Time + Obj. + Location + v. *Subj. + Time + Obj. + v + Location. *Time + Obj. + Location + v. + Subj. Note that Location is next to the v. most of the time and Time is generally mentioned at the beginning of the sentence. 'Adjectives' All modifiers of nouns(adjectives, possessive pron., and nouns in the genitive case) will always follow the noun which they are modifying. Possessive pron. and nouns in genitive case always follow other adjectives, if any, that modify the same noun. Ex: my = ajd beautiful = malinruss dream = tenger my beautiful dream = tenger malinruss ajd 'Adverbs' All modifiers of verbs/adjectives would be next to the verbs/adjectives which they are modifying, though they can be either precede or follow them. Lexicon Pronouns The pron. for he and she have no difference in pronunciation Example text